


【all耀】不夜城 1

by Songsongzi



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15438006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songsongzi/pseuds/Songsongzi





	【all耀】不夜城 1

（1）  
夜色为赌城笼上一层灯火辉煌的面具。今晚的维加斯依旧是座不夜城，或者说这座城市从未入眠过。他是赌徒的爱人，是欲望的催化剂，是投机的温床、犯罪的天堂，没人能抵挡他的魅力，他是罂粟，是美丽又被剧毒环绕的恶之花，生在稍有不慎就回吞噬一切的泥沼中央，却又极尽伸展着他迷人的花蕾，卖弄他的风姿，向每一个幸运又不幸得以一览他风姿的人献上属于财富、权力和美人的吻。

今晚，对于每个身在维加斯最大赌场的人来说只是又一个沉浸在充满了筹码和酒杯之间相互碰撞发出的声音组成的迷梦中的普通夜晚，可对于当地警方这是一个已经计划了超过一年的夜晚。  
就在一年前他们从在洛杉矶破坏掉的军火倒卖链条内部得到了有关他们一直追查的掌控着全美洲军火制造命脉的大人物的消息，那个他们追查了七年却一无所获的狡猾男人。代号为“Blonde”的男人行事风格诡异，从不给警方留下丝毫把柄。人前，男人或许是衣冠楚楚温文尔雅的慈善家，笑容温和地出席着大大小小的慈善晚宴；又或许是冷静果断的执行官，一手操控千千万万工薪阶层的生活；还可能是抛头露面八面玲珑的政客，用花言巧语在媒体面前挣足好感；又或者只是个普通的小人物，庸庸碌碌地在某栋写字楼过着朝九晚五的生活。  
可当夜幕降临，一切都被黑暗禁锢在悄无声息的寂静中，他便卸下伪装，披上用子弹、鲜血、金钱和罂粟成就的长袍，戴上了属于“另一个世界”的帝王的冠冕，与同他进行着猫鼠游戏的人们进行另一场赌注为生命的博弈。  
每一个特别行动小组的成员都为了今晚失去了太多，也等待了太久。他们每一个都曾为了今晚的行动流过血与泪，有的甚至失去了亲人，成为孤家寡人，也有的至今未成家。他们每一个都是抱着必胜的决心势必要将那头恶魔赶回地狱去，给自己一个交代，即使这样他们心中也清楚，今晚的行动过后也许他们中的某些人再也无法见到明天的朝阳，可每个人心中都烧着一团火，要将那深不可测的黑暗烧穿来，将其扯成碎片，每个人都视死如归，却又紧张万分。

等待总是煎熬痛苦却又甜蜜万分。作为其中一员，王耀却平静异常。  
王耀是特别行动小组中为数不多的亚裔中的一个，也是唯一的中国人。与战友不同，他只是握着那根不知挂在他脖子上多久的相框小声念着祷词，垂下眼帘，表情平静到近乎虔诚。

Hail Mary, full of Grace.  
万福玛丽亚，你充满圣宠.  
The Lord is with thee.   
主与你同在  
Blessed art thou amongst women,  
你在妇女中受赞颂  
and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus.  
你的亲子耶稣同受赞颂  
Holy Mary, Mother of God,   
天主圣母玛丽亚  
pray for us sinners,  
now and at the hour of our death.   
求你现在和我们临终时，为我们罪人祈求天主

“耀君。”刻意压低的声线，可王耀还是认出了这是同组的另一个亚裔——本田菊。本田是日本人，也是他的搭档。他的祷词刚好念完，松开相框睁开眼睛。  
“怎么了。”  
“耀你需要……”本田将挎在身前的MP5拽到背后，自己的搭档明显犯了老毛病，本田菊极其担心他的身体状况，自从一年前那场行动之后。  
“不需要。”王耀口气稍显冷淡生硬，他的眼角微微上挑，闭上时像是合拢翅膀休憩在草丛中的精灵。  
“我就知道你不会那么老实，耀。”一个明显带着伦敦口音的的低沉男声插入了两人的对话，“本田，你负责后援，去换装备。”本田看看一脸冷淡的搭档王耀，又看看脸色同样阴沉的美国籍队长想要说什么却被其他队员拉走。  
“让我打头阵，这是我们说好的。”王耀背对着自己的顶头上司，冷冰冰的语气像是要拒人于千里之外。  
“你知道今晚的情况不允许你……”  
“那就让我便衣潜入。”  
“你疯了！”英国男人不可置信地看着面色没什么变化的下属，他的眉毛浓密，此时已经紧紧蹙在一起，他咬牙切齿的样子仿佛面前的男人说出了什么不可饶恕的话语，“我不可能让你处于那么危险的境地。”  
“总要有人去最危险的地方，亚瑟，不是我，也会是别人，如果是我至少我可以保证我能安全……”  
“没人能见过那个恶魔还能全身而退的！没人！耀，我明白你的心情，至少不是今晚，不是这次！”英国男人明显激动起来，他伸手拽住面前与之相比稍显瘦小的亚裔男人的衣领，作战手套与那人的脖子摩擦让那人偏过头去，“算我求你……”看得出男人很少，或者说从没向外界服过软，今天也许是第一次，面前有着一副与“复仇机器”完全不搭边的精致容貌的男人，他仿佛是神话传说中手执黑色镰刀收割性命的天使，用高高在上的表情审视着自己的复仇对象，然后挥下镰刀，毫不留情，没有一丝情绪波动，就像是完成了一项不得不做的任务。鲜血为他近乎妖冶的脸装点上色彩与情绪。  
他变成了彻头彻尾的怪物。  
没有心也没有泪，只会流出殷红的鲜血证明他人类的身体尚还存在，可内里他早已把自己变成了茹毛饮血的兽类。  
他的心早在一年前就死了，剩下的这个不过是披着艳丽皮囊的兽，只会循着鲜血和本能行事，早已习惯了黑暗世界残忍鲜血的兽类，再也回不到阳光下。

王耀再次闭上了眼睛，他的眼睛线条优美流畅，像是水墨画中一笔勾出的线条，睫毛纤长浓密在眼下形成一片浓浓的阴影，拒绝其他人的窥探。“距离行动开始还有三个小时，队长，我建议你再去检查一遍部署。”听到那人如此冷漠的称呼，亚瑟·柯克兰明白，自己犯了个错误，天大的错误——  
是他，把王耀变成现在这个样子的。如果一年前他能直接将王耀踢出小队，随便踢到某个南方的城市，让他一辈子都没机会离“另一个世界”那么近，也许今天王耀就会是另一个样子。  
如果，“如果”只是无能的人的借口。而亚瑟·柯克兰从来不属于那一类人，他不屑于找寻借口，他是完全的实干派，今天的行动就是他一手策划并指挥实施的，作为议员的儿子，他却选择了一条更艰难的路，当年他将警校的申请表放在他那刚刚发表完演说的老柯克兰的桌上，后者差点住进医院再出不来了。亚瑟的母亲很早就过世了，很优秀的女性，可惜一场大病击垮了她。亚瑟对母亲没有任何印象，自有记忆开始他的世界里就充满了“跟随你的父亲”，“成为优秀的政客”或是“你不能让柯克兰家蒙羞”，“你身为一个柯克兰肩负着不可推卸的责任”云云，年幼的亚瑟却像是个浑身上下长满反骨的小怪物，用尽一切对抗着他的全世界——这点倒是跟王耀很像。  
报考警校是矛盾的顶点。老柯克兰手指颤抖指着自己的唯一的亲生儿子，说他从此不再属于柯克兰的一份子，说他从来没有过他这个儿子，亚瑟也只是用那双遗传自母亲的莺绿色的眼睛看了父亲一眼，然后头也不回地离开了病房。

老柯克兰是政客，需要注意外界形象，自然包括好父亲的形象，不可能真正与亚瑟断绝关系，可亚瑟的真正姓氏从此也被完全埋藏在黑暗中，没人知道，也没人会想到，身为隶属国安局的特别行动小队的队长亚瑟与频频出现在电视上人们眼中手握重权长袖善舞的柯克兰议员的关系。  
只有王耀知道。那是亚瑟亲口告诉他的。亚瑟毫无预兆地出现在他面前，那时两人的关系还不像现在单纯得只剩上下级，两个人那时，用文雅点儿的词语就是床伴儿，不文雅就是炮友。  
直到一年前这样的关系被王耀笑着结束了。亚瑟那时正一手擦着湿漉漉的麦金色的头发，在床上时王耀总喜欢用他修长又骨节分明的手指轻轻梳过。“我喜欢你的头发，美人。”亚瑟记得他们第一次见面时，王耀比他更像太子党，亚瑟没理他。他比王耀大六岁，刚从总部调来训练营，干着评估这群刺儿头的活儿，而王耀是这群刺儿头的头儿。  
亚瑟在训练新兵时见多了这样的小子，没什么本事却敢在教官面前叫嚣，仗着自己有点三脚猫的功夫就把周围的人唬得一愣一愣的，一群没见过世面的黄毛小子把他奉为他们的头儿他就真觉得自己是救世主了。  
“我说真的，美人。”不过王耀确实说的是实话，亚瑟那时准确来说还姓着柯克兰，这个姓氏外加上神秘的背景和平时的不苟言笑让训练生们虽然怕他却不得不在心里夸一句这男人的漂亮皮囊，尽管总是顶着一副棺材脸且训练起来一点儿不留情，可还是有贼心不死的晚上买通管理人员摸进门牌上缩写为“A.K.”的房间，结果却被房间的主人直接打得进了医院外加第二天的记过和遣返。  
又一个倒霉蛋。亚瑟面无表情地心里感叹着。可惜了那张漂亮的小脸蛋儿。亚瑟用那双死水一样的绿眼睛扫过王耀的脸，那是一张无论是以哪种文化的审美都称得上漂亮的脸。  
可惜这张脸大概不出两个星期就回出现在医务室中，带着青紫。亚瑟是gay，而且永远是上面那个，高中女友也是掩人耳目，那个女人倒是个双，还说想跟亚瑟试试，亚瑟只是露出了疏离的笑容不置可否。

亚瑟每天都会额外给王耀所在的班增加一倍的训练量，而班里的人都奇迹般地没有反抗，一句带脏字的抱怨也没有，肢体冲突也没有，这大概是王耀的缘故。王耀什么时候摸进他的宿舍好给他个借口让他送他回家是亚瑟·柯克兰每天开始训练时看到王耀那张冲着他微笑的脸想到的第一个问题，可惜的是王耀就像是只能逞口头功夫的怂包，除了每天见面的一句“美人”或者“我喜欢你眼睛的颜色”有时是头发，就像是男孩儿通过混球一样的行径吸引喜欢的女孩儿的注意。  
那天亚瑟洗完澡将钥匙留在了浴室柜子里——柜子属于王耀，钥匙上标着他名字的缩写。  
一切就像是顺理成章，那晚王耀和亚瑟上床了，亚瑟不知道一切是怎么发生的，只记得那晚王耀比任何时候他看到的都要漂亮，漂亮的男孩儿，他甚至没看他档案，也不知道他是否成年，更没考虑要是王耀录下了这些会给他带来怎样的后果，他只是握住了男孩儿的双腿，打开来。耀的神情温顺眼里却带着艳丽的凶光，他埋进男人的颈间，留下了一个鲜艳的标记，显眼得让人无法忽视它的存在。  
第二天亚瑟就这么带着这个印记出现在所有人面前。

“队长，该出发了。”本田菊敲敲门，看似是来提醒亚瑟其实是为王耀解了围。  
“知道了。”亚瑟看了一眼王耀，后者只是偏过头留下一个优美的侧面轮廓，及肩的头发被高高束成马尾扎在脑后也在刚才的挣扎中散乱下来，散在脸颊上留下阴影。  
“王耀留在后援组，本田你看住他。”亚瑟拿起对讲机对另一边下达了什么指令，神情冷漠而高高在上盯着王耀说：“今晚别让我在行动组看到他。”  
亚瑟推门出去，留下王耀和本田菊，本田上前两步看着王耀脸上的擦伤有些担心地上前两步，“耀君你的脸，没事吧？”王耀摇头，没有说话。  
“本田，帮我一个忙。”王耀伸手拂过刚才亚瑟揪住他衣领时留下的擦伤，没有任何情绪的脸看起来像是中世纪油画中的天使长。  
“耀君，伤口需要，处理。”本田菊像是没听到似的拉住他的手就要往外走。  
“本田！”王耀厉声道，本田一下停住动作。  
“抱歉，耀君，我认为这次柯克兰队长是正确的。”本田菊盯着王耀的眼睛坚定道，“在学校上课时教官说带有情绪执行任务是愚蠢送死的行为。”  
“……”王耀轻笑一声，目送着本田菊离开拿药的背影，临走前自己那唠叨的搭档还让自己留在这里，哪里也不许去。

留在这里，哪里也不许去。  
一年前，那个蓝色眼睛的男人也是这么说的。然后呢？他乖乖听话，哪里也没去，留在原地，然后被彻底甩了，他甚至没机会拉着那人问清原因，也没机会把他留在家里的成双成对的东西的另一半扔掉，他王耀什么时候被人甩过，从来只有他甩别人的份儿，可他是例外，王耀承认自己爱他，爱得死去活来不能自已，爱得自我都没了。  
他还没机会摘下左手小指上那枚戒指换到无名指上，没机会说出那句只有三个字母两个单词的语句。  
王耀再次握紧挂在脖子上那个外壳刻有十字架的相框，像是握住了那唯一可以带他离开深渊的蜘蛛丝。

“……”王耀无声地发出那个名字，掏出手机拨通了一个号码，电话响了三声就被他挂断，号码属于一个英国男人，那男人正在衣香鬓影的宴会中微笑着用纯正的伦敦腔和富有磁性的声音发表演讲，在他走下台面对着记者的闪光灯时，一边的秘书低声提醒他来了电话。  
“谁的？”男人坐在休息室的沙发上，一手支起下巴漫不经心地问道。  
“是，王先生，已经拨回去了。”  
“给我。”男人伸出手拿过电话挂断，然后又拨了两次，每次都是响了三声立刻挂断。秘书却对这样奇怪的场景毫不惊讶。“柯克兰先生，王先生的电话。”随后他将响起来的电话递给了脱下西装外套的男人。男人一手架在扶手上，玩世不恭的样子与刚才台上的判若两人。

“我等你很久了。”男人像是对着情人说出爱语的热恋中的情人，每一个单词就像在舌尖缱绻打着圈儿出来，“耀。”  
“我要你帮忙。”电话那头的男人声音，与之相对，毫无情感起伏，声音像是水滴落在石头上一样清冽。  
“我知道你要我干什么。”男人伸手扯松了领带，扭了扭脖子，“这件事上我其实是同意亚瑟的做法的，不过……”声音不似开始时开玩笑般的不正经，男人用温和地语调对着一意孤行的王耀娓娓道来，“你难得求我一回，这可是大新闻。”  
“……”  
“你今晚还在行动组。”  
“谢了。”说完就要挂电话，却被男人叫住。“等一下，我有条件。”男人顿了一下，电话那头也静默无声，两人在此时却像是达成了某种协议一样的默契。  
“这次行动之后，无论成功与否，你都要退出特别行动小组。”男人的语气温和却不容拒绝。  
“……”电话那边已经变成了忙音，但男人却毫不在意，挂了电话拿起桌上的调任申请书摩挲着上面的照片，显然有人已经批准了表格主人的申请，照片属于一个亚洲男人，有着潋滟的黑色眼睛和及肩的乌黑长发，苍白的皮肤和鲜艳的嘴唇形成了鲜明的对比，嘴角一抹笑意让他整个人看上去漂亮又诱人。

 

这篇，有极大可能，会坑。  
因为写起来太累了。


End file.
